<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth by Fairheads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879493">Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads'>Fairheads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing on the current storyline, this includes and picks up from series 33, episode 11. Suffering from anxiety and depression and having made a huge mistake, what will Duffy do next? Can Charlie get through to her?</p><p>* The first part of this fic is based on Casualty, episode 11, series 33, written by Jason Sutton. *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lifting up the files and discharge notes, Duffy frantically tried to find her phone. Although she had deleted the messages from Bill earlier, she felt especially vulnerable without it today. 'Where is it? You silly woman!' She berated herself- her mind was understandably all over the place. Gripping the counter with both hands whilst trying to steady her racing heartbeat, she had not noticed Charlie standing near to her.</p><p>"Your telephone is here if that's what you're looking for…?" he said calmly, moving a file and lifting the purple phone to show her it's location. Duffy breathed in, relieved to find it but couldn't help worry if this meant that Charlie knew everything. She quickly dismissed this idea and reached for the phone, smiling at him weakly.</p><p>"Yeah," Duffy answered softly, placing the phone in her pocket. Charlie looked at her, confused. Why did she look so worried? Where had she really been last night? Why had she said she had walked when she had clearly gone straight to the hotel? Duffy avoided Charlie's gaze, fearing that he could read her mind with just one look.</p><p>"That hotel, didn't you say you just stumbled across it?" Charlie questioned her, wondering whether she would be honest with him now.</p><p>"Yeah…" Duffy replied unsteadily, breathing in. Why was he asking her about this? She hated lying to him but she felt she didn't have a choice. Keeping up with the lie she responded.</p><p>"Just walking… not thinking where I was…" She looked down, guilt suddenly enveloped her. Charlie closed his eyes. Why was she lying? Why wouldn't she tell him what was on her mind? For such a great team, they really seemed to be struggling to communicate recently. Duffy glanced up, noticing his expression- a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt. It broke her heart.</p><p>Despite all of his feelings, he opened his arms to her. This was Duffy, the woman he had loved for the last thirty years, his best friend, his wife. No matter what she was hiding from him, he loved her with all of his heart and would do anything for her. Guilt stabbed at her chest. What had she done!? How could he be so kind and understanding? Not after what she had done. How would she ever explain? She broke down. Nestling into his right shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. At least she was letting him comfort her- it had to be a start at least. Worry and confusion flooded his head- what on earth was going on? He knew that he had been working too much and not spending enough time with her, but it had been like this before.</p><p>"It's been a tough couple of months hasn't it? Hey?" Charlie whispered, trying to comfort his wife, whose tears were now soaking through his scrubs.</p><p>"I haven't been around much, too many hours in here." Charlie tried, wondering if this explained how she felt.</p><p>Duffy exhaled, trying desperately to keep her breathing under control and clinging onto his arm, never wanting to let him go again.</p><p>After a moment though, Duffy pulled away. Wiping her eyes and avoiding eye contact with him, she started to move.</p><p>"I… I… have to get back to work." She explained, scared the longer she stayed in his arms, the more likely all of this horrendous mess would spill out.</p><p>"Duffy…" Charlie pleaded, reaching for her hand, trying to get her to look at him.</p><p>"Louise needs me in cubicle 3." She explained matter of factly, pulling her hand away as she tried to move past him.</p><p>"Please Duffy…" Charlie tried again but she was resolute. Little did he see, the pain etched on her face as she headed towards the cubicles.</p><p>"I need you too." he whispered out of her ear shot.</p><p>The rest of their shift passed quickly, Duffy kept as busy and as far from Charlie as possible and Charlie spent most of it worrying about her whilst completing a mountain of paperwork. After they had finished, Charlie went to his locker and inside found his phone with a message from Duffy on the home screen.</p><p>'Needed a walk. See you at home. Sorry. D x'</p><p>Getting frustrated, Charlie slammed his locker shut, closing his eyes. What was going on? What happened to them sharing everything together? Why couldn't she speak to him? Walk with him? What had he done? He gathered his things up, wrapping his scarf around his neck and headed out to the front of the hospital. Alone.</p><p>Duffy really had gone for a walk this time, she needed time to think. If nothing else, the cold air helped to numb the guilt she felt- temporarily at least.</p><p>Once home, Charlie put his slippers on, lit the wood burner in the lounge and poured himself a large whiskey. He didn't feel like eating anything without her but hoped the whiskey would help to mask the emptiness he felt in his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy had been walking for the best part of two hours, she had been so lost in thought that she had been completely unaware of the time passing or the freezing cold. Walking up the steps to their front door she took a few deep breaths before putting her key into the lock and pushing the door open slowly.</p><p>Inside, Charlie had been sitting staring into the blank space for hours. His whiskey had been long since finished and the wood burner was now just embers, softly crackling. Glancing upwards, he came to, looking at the lounge wall where there were numerous photographs of Duffy, Charlie and their life together- old and new. One with Duffy with her head thrown back laughing at something Charlie had said one Christmas, them both kissing on their wedding day and Duffy lovingly holding her granddaughter. Where had it gone wrong? How had they gotten so lost? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and what sounded like Duffy removing her boots and coat. Relief flooded his veins, at least she had come back, there was still hope. Should he get up and go to her? Wait for her to come through? Would she come in? He pondered every option, deciding to sit tight and follow her lead.</p><p>Duffy guessed that he would be in the lounge, she could smell the wood burner, and she was correct. Softly pushing the door, she entered the room. After the bitter conditions outside, she was so cold and stood their shivering.</p><p>"Hi..." Duffy whispered, playing with her fingers and looking anxiously at Charlie, she was trying to ascertain whether he was mad with her. Instead Charlie opened his arms and moved up on the sofa so that she could sit down next to him. No words were spoken but Duffy moved slowly towards the couch and sat down beside him.</p><p>"You're freezing!" Charlie commented, feeling the cold air emanate from her body, it worried him. She nodded and up close, he noticed her lips were tinged blue.</p><p>"I'll put some more logs in the wood burner." His only thoughts now to look after her, get her warm. Charlie moved to kneel on the floor, he opened the little glass door and placed three more logs inside. The red-hot embers were an ideal base for the new logs and they lit quickly.</p><p>On his way back to the sofa, he grabbed a blanket which was lying on the armchair and draped it over Duffy who had curled into a ball and was resting her head on the left arm of the sofa, eyes shut. Charlie resumed his position at the other end of the sofa- he was uncertain as whether he should touch her or just give her some space. She read his mind, opening her eyes to look at him.</p><p>"Charlie?" Duffy asked nervously and Charlie looked over at her, nodding.</p><p>"Please... (she stumbled) please... can you hold me?" Duffy faltered. She looked like a wounded animal- small, pained and it broke his heart. Charlie didn't reply but moved himself closer to her, she sat up to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his warmth and he gently rubbed her back. Duffy rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. A single tear rolled down her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>